Ponce De Butler's Message to Sub
Be Warned, Sub of Wikia. The Story you and the Thirteen have been fed is a lie. The Island is indeed cursed, it has always been cursed. I arrived, with my men, including my second in command, Christopher King, George Founder, Jay Betrayer and Michael Hero. We arrived at the island, looking for gold and rubies. However, we were lied to. For when we settled, we heard a terrible roar. We quickly discovered that there was something on the island. Something evil... very evil. A demonic being of terrible power... The Fiend. The Fiend of Wikia Island ruled over the island. He had only known that land for years... he killed our animals... he burned our houses... and tortured my mind. The Demon... he had only known about the Island. But when we arrived, he quickly discovered the main land and planned to spread his power and his darkness, his evil and fear to the mainland. We knew that we had caused a terrible event and quickly, we realized that if we didn't stop the Freak that he would destroy us all. We attempted to kill the Fiend, but he was too powerful. It was only with the Five of Us... The Butler, The King, the Founder, The Betrayer, and the Hero that we managed to trap the Fiend's true form. By doing so, with holy power we were able to keep the Fiend on the island, but at a cost. The Five of Us would be forced to remain on the Island, along with our dececants, so long as the Fiend remained on the island. It was our job to make sure that the Freak would never leave. But the Freak cursed us all... My Decescants would be forced to be slaves... the King family would suffer great tragedy... the Betrayer's future grandchildren and so forth would forever fight againest us. The Hero's family would be betrayed numerous times, and the Founder would be cursed with only one child every generation. Thus, that is why Charles has been a slave. THAT is why he is forced to be the Butler of the Hotel, the Manor, and all those before. That is why he could not leave the island. Do you think it is just by chance that Four of the Familes built the Manor, only to be betrayed? Do you think it is by chance that the Hero's family, The Betrayer's, and my Descendants reunited all those months ago, only for the thirteen to killed off one by one? No... it is the Curse. The Curse caused by the Fiend. All those on the island have suffered from fear and evil. They have been manipulated and that is the reason that the town that once existed no longer does. The Evil destroyed the town once and for all. Beware. The Fiend is Coming. This has all happened before. It is the Tests. They have started once again. He is looking for them, the Five. The Butler, The King, The Founder, the Betrayer, and the Hero. Charles is one of them, the rest are here on the Island. The Map can only be found by the Five. The Map will lead you to the Gate. The Gate can only be unlocked by the Key. The Key will unlock the Gate, and free the Freak from the Island so he may destroy it, and all who live. Heed my warning. It begins with the Butler. It always starts with the Butler. The Fiend is Coming. Heed the warning from the Hotel's sign... THE BUTLER must DIE! - Ponce De Butler, ancestor of Charles. Category:MURDER Season Two